Processing materials in a high magnetic field is proving to be an efficient means of creating materials with excellent structural properties arising from a new method of tailoring microstructure. Properties equivalent to those of materials treated by conventional thermal methods can be achieved with significantly less energy input and in shorter processing times. In addition, new properties can be arrived at by manipulation of phase stability through the application of ultrahigh magnetic fields.
The ability to selectively control microstructural stability and alter transformation kinetics through appropriate selection of the magnetic field strength is being shown to provide a very robust and efficient mechanism to develop enhanced microstructures with superior properties.
A key component of material treatment is the ability to rapidly heat and cool a sample inside the bore of an ultra-high field magnet. Methods such as induction and resistive heating of samples either directly or indirectly through a susceptor chamber may allow such rapid heating. Spatial control over the heating of the samples is also important. It would be advantageous to be able to accomplish heating in a wide range of materials having various properties and to control that heating to specific regions of the sample.